Trick or Treat
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Since Harper moved into Apartment 13B she seen everything. Werewolves ,ghost, Zombies , ogre and many other magical thing's. So why calibrate Halloween when everyday is Halloween for her. But Alex has other plan's as always.


Trick or Treat

Since Harper moved into Apartment 13B she seen everything. Werewolves ,ghost, Zombies , ogre and many other magical thing's. So why calibrate Halloween when everyday is Halloween for her. But Alex has other plan's as always.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

**Apartment 13B**

Harper was lying on the couch flicking threw the channel's trying to find something that has nothing to do with Halloween. Not that she hated the holiday, the truth was she used to love it as a kid. Making a new custom going around getting candy and well lot's more candy. But Living in Apartment 13B made the holiday seem so boring. For everyday in the magical floor was Halloween. So doing nothing and dismissing the Holiday was the plan for Harper.

Alex walked in and looked at Harper. Harper was dressed in her green pajama pant's and a black tank tip.

"Hey Harper what's up" said Alex as she closed the door. She walked over to the redhead and sat by her on the couch. Alex watched Harper flick threw the channel's and landing on the MTV. It was playing Jersey Shore.

" So, Harp's what' are you going to be for Halloween this year. I'm actually getting a costume. Felix said he's throwing a huge party and I was hoping you would make one for me" said Alex as she ran her hand's on Harper's leg's.

" I don't feel like doing anything this year." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex frowned, she knew Harper loved Halloween. She always love making up idea's for costume's up and trying to get Alex to where one even if she always said no.

" Why, you love Halloween." said Alex as she moved and laid on top of Harper. Harper looked at Alex who was right on top of her, she could feel Alex's breath on her face. Alex has been acting weird since she broke up with Mason the forth time.

" It's just living here it's like Halloween all the time. So why celebrate it when it's all the time." said Harper as she frowned.

" I don't get it Harp's, I know you and you loved this holiday. Is living here really making you not love Halloween.." said Alex as she ran her hand's threw Harper's red hair.

" I guess so, maybe next year I'll celebrate it. " said Harper as she closed her eye's as Alex played with her hair.

" Maybe helping me make a costume will get you in the Halloween mood." said Alex as she grinned.

" I'll help but I don't think it'll work." said Harper as she opened her eye's to looked at the grinning Alex. The girl's stood up and looked around there apartment for thing's to make a costume. Harper looked at Alex who was humming a tone to her self and smiling. It made Harper have a small smile.

" So I was thinking I'll be a princess and you can be my knight in shining armor " said Alex as she winked at Harper. Harper looked confused at that, why would she be a knight. She shrugged her shoulder's and chalked it up to Alex being Alex.

" So a princess huh, well I got some glitter and I can make you a crown. Is there anything you want like a staff or robe." asked Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex thought about it and smirked.

" I want it all and I was thinking about your costume. I can magic up a real knight's armor." said Alex as she grinned. Harper frowned, she hated when Alex was like this.

" I'm going to help you out Alex but I don't want to celebrate Halloween. So please don't make me." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex just smiled at her and shook her head.

" Let's work on your outfit so I can watch the rest of the Jersey Shore." said Harper as she went to get her thing's to get the job done. As Harper worked on Alex's project, Alex watched Harper. She loved watching the redhead work on something, She like how Harper's eye's sparkled or how she stuck her tongue out a little when sewing . Alex smiled as Harper worked, she had to think of a way to get the redhead in the mood to Party and dress up for Halloween. Alex put some music on and she started to dance to it. This made Harper smile, Alex dancing around in a crazy way. As Alex dance Harper worked fast on the costume.

" Done, try it on and tell me if it fit's." said Harper as she handed Alex the light blue dress. Alex looked at it and smiled. It was breath taking, it look to good to be a costume.

" You know everything about my body Harp's. I know it fit's" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Just try it on" said Harper as she rolled her eye's. Alex was right she did know everything about Alex's body, but still you had to try thing's on just to make sure. Alex went to the bathroom and changed in to her outfit. When she walked out she looked like a real princess. The dressed looked perfect on Alex, it hugged her body in every way.

" Look's good, but it's missing something." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex twirled around for Harper. She liked the attention she was getting from Harper's and her roaming eye's.

" Hmm, I can't put my finger one it but it's missing something." said Harper as she frowned. Alex walked closer to Harper and hugged her.

" It's perfect Harp's I love it and it fit perfectly." said Alex as she smiled. Harper still looked at her and tried to think of what it the costume was missing. Alex smirked , this was the time to put her plan into action.

" Let me magic up your costume and then it's party city away" said Alex as she pulled out her wand and looked at Harper.

" I don't want to go." said Harper as she frowned at Alex.

" Your going" said Alex as she crossed her arm's over his chest.

" NO" yelled Harper as she glared at Alex. Why didn't she get that she didn't want to go to the party.

" YOUR GOING" yelled Alex as she glared at Harper. She tried so hard not to smirk but Harper was falling into her trap and she didn't notice it.

" NO I AM NOT, I AM NOT GOING ALEX DO YOU GET IT." yelled Harper as she stomped her feet on the floor.

" Fine, fine I get it but Harper Trick or Treat" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper looked at Alex like she was crazy.

" Alex, why are you asking me that" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Trick or Treat Harper you have to pick one. After all it is Halloween." said Alex as she rolled her eye's. Why was it when she planed something everyone else made it so much more work then it needed.

" Treat I guess" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's. It was better to go with Alex's crazy mood's then fight them or ask why.

" Good" said Alex as she leaned closed to Harper and kissed her on the lip's. Alex held Harper tight to her body and let her tongue do all the work to get Harper into the Halloween mood. As Alex pulled away she how red Harper's face was and had a goofy grin on it.

" So the party is at Seven , we have five more hour's till then. If I keep on treating you will you go and be my knight." asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head yes. Alex leaned forward to kiss Harper.

" I'm so loving Halloween right now" said Harper as she kissed Alex. As Alex planed Harper was dressed as a knight , she was a princess, Harper celebrated Halloween and she got a treat herself. Kissing her redheaded knight.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

**Happy Halloween everyone !**


End file.
